


forever and a day

by minaaaa



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaaaa/pseuds/minaaaa
Summary: "I am glad. If there is anything more that I can do-""You've already done more than enough for me. All I can ask is that you stay by my side."(A moment from every day of the last week of Librom's life.)
Relationships: Geoffrey Librom/Magusar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubies and Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070331) by [N0ble0ak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak). 



> A warning before you read this : this fic ends with Librom's death from the equivalent of a terminal illness. He dies painlessly and in peace, with the person he loves most by his side, but if you're sensitive about this topic, please be careful in reading this! Additionally, please read the tags, for any potential triggers!
> 
> Title is taken from the song "Forever and a Day" by Stephin Merrit, which I listened to while writing this and which I highly recommend listening to while reading this fic.
> 
> EDIT: Please enjoy this lovely art by the supremely talented N0ble0ak!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SorcererSouI/status/1304992400742510593?s=20

"So, you have given up?" Magusar said evenly, his face schooled into a neutral expression.

Librom shrugged his shoulders before throwing another stick onto the fire. "I haven't 'given up'."

"Then what do you call this, then?"

"Deciding that I'd rather devote the time I have left to something that isn't pointless." The younger man responded. He turned to the dwindling pile of sticks sitting next to him. "Damn, we're nearly out of kindling."

Magusar's lips pulled downward for a moment. "Most would not consider attempting to _save their own life_ as pointless."

LIbrom snorted. "That's rich coming from you."

"Perhaps. But you have much left to do. I do not."

"Like what?"

"You have not written a memoir." Magusar said as he sat down next to LIbrom.

Librom glanced over to him. "Is there some kind of custom I haven't heard about that all sorcerers have to write memoirs?"

"There is not, but many would find your life fascinating, LIbrom. You have faced more adversity than most ever will."

Librom hummed in thought, before dismissively waving his hand through the air. "Maybe. Well, either way, I don't have the time for that now."

Magusar sighed. "That is true."

After the pair fell into silence for a moment, Librom leaned against Magusar's shoulder. "You could just publish my diary. You know, after the end."

"Would you like me to do that?" Magusar said quietly.

"I would." Librom replied. "The idea of there being something of me that remains - outside of your arm, I mean - makes all of this... easier to handle, somehow."

Magusar grasped Librom's hand in his own. "I am glad. If there is anything more that I can do-"

"You've already done more than enough for me. All I can ask is that you stay by my side."

"There is nothing I would like more."

* * *

Librom forcefully threw the letter onto the ground. "What horseshit."

Magusar frowned as he bent down and reached for the letter. "I assume you did not like what the letter had to say."

"It's just - I expected this response, but the way they _worded it makes me want to scream_ -"

"Librom. You must calm down."

The sorcerer opened his mouth to retort, before shaking his head.

"You're right. Apologies; my temper is out of control today."

"That is to be expected, given your condition." Magusar responded as he skimmed through the letter. "However, after reading the letter, I can see why you are so aggravated by it. The claim that you did not care about the families of those slain by the monster was... upsetting."

"That's an understatement." Librom scoffed. "I'm _so_ sorry for not wanting to spend my last days chasing after some fucking archfiend."

"You do not have to. The deadline for the pact is not for another nine days."

Librom sighed. "I can't just let you go after it by yourself, Magusar. You know how dangerous trying to fight an archfiend without a partner can be."

"I am immortal, Librom." 

"That doesn't mean you can't get hurt." Librom shakily said. "Remember that time we ran out of medical supplies and you went two days with a fucking gaping hole in your chest?" 

"Yes, but I recovered, Librom."

"You were crying from the pain, Magusar! _You_! You never cry!"

"I apologize-" Magusar began to respond.

"Don't apologize for being hurt, Magusar! I'm saying this because I don't want you to ever get to that point again!"

"Then I will not pursue the beast alone. I will hire a mercenary to assist me."

Librom ran his hand over his face. "Fine. I suppose that's acceptable. Just make sure whoever you hire is competent, alright?:"

"I will. I promise."

"You'd better." Librom sank down to the ground with a groan. "I hate these damn mood swings. Makes me feel like Sortiara."

Magusar gazed down at Librom with an amused look on his face. "You have not yet threatened to take my life, so I would not say you resemble her yet."

Librom snorted. "That's good. I take pride in being able to hide my homicidal urges."

Magusar chuckled. "'Vainglorious cad.'"

The younger man groaned. "Why did I ever tell you that story? It's been _years_ and you still haven't let it go."

"I'm sure Calixto's wife hasn't either."

Librom stared at Magusar. "Sometimes, I forget just how petty you really are."

Magusar gave a small smile. "It is one of the two things that keeps life interesting."

"What's the other thing? Pretending that you're from ancient times?"

"You."

* * *

"What are your plans for after I'm gone?" Librom asked from underneath his pile of blankets.

Magusar glanced up from his book. "I will write an afterword for your memoir, then I will find someone to assist me in publishing it."

"After that, I meant."

"I suppose I will continue to search for the chalice."

"So you're going to kill yourself." 

Magusar shut his book and placed it down onto the small table next to his chair He then turned towards Librom, an annoyed crease in his brow. "I do not plan on committing suicide after finding the chalice. I simply wish to be able to die at the same time as those close to me."

Librom sttuck his head out from beneath the pile. "Name a single person you're close to other than me."

Magusar sighed. "... I cannot. That does not mean you should be concerned for my mental health. I am hoping that I will be able to befriend those that you were close to."

"That sounds like a good idea. You'd love them. Still... I want you to be able to move on from me. Find a new partner. Live your life."

Magusar fell silent.  
  
"Magusar? Are you alright?"

After a moment, Librom's partner responded. "I had forgotten just how little time we have left." He said, voice choked.

Librom rose from the bed and moved to kneel in front of Magusar, before taking the other man's hands in his own. "We've still got time. After tonight, there's still at least three more full days before the end."

"You are right. Thank you."

Librom sadly smiled. "Cold comfort, I know. We're going to make the most out of the time we do have, though."

"I love you, Librom. More than I have ever loved anyone before." Magusar whispered.

Librom hugged Magusar. "I love you too, Magusar. You made my life worth living."

After a minute, Librom withdrew from the hug. "How does sleep sound? It's not often we get to rest in an actual bed and not just on blankets."

"As long as I am allowed to be the 'big spoon', as you call it." 

Librom rolled his eyes. "You aren't _that_ old, Magusar." 

Magusar softly smiled. "I do it to annoy you."

Librom gave Magusar a fond look. "You can be the big spoon, you petty arsehole."

* * *

"Is there anyone that you would like be there with us at the end?"

Librom closed his eyes in thought. "I don't think so."

"Are you certain?"

"I am." Librom nodded. "I've said my goodbyes to everyone already, and it'll be easier on them this way. If they don't have to see my die."

"Why will I be there, then?" Magusar asked evenly.

Librom glanced over at the man who was laid next to him. "Because I'm not sure if I could take it, dying without you there. And if I'm being honest, I'm not sure you could take it either.

"I will be content with whatever you think will be most comfortable for you."  
  
The younger man sniffled. "Let's talk about something else. I'm not sure I can handle this conversation right now."

Magusar made a noise of affirmation as he shifted himself closer to Librom. "We have time. What would you like to discuss?"

Librom pulled the ratty blanket Magusar had owned even when they had first met further over the pair. "Do you remember the time you first met Similia?"

The other man laughed. "I do. I will never how you reacted towards my winking."

Librom groaned and buried his head in Magusar's shoulder. "I was just surprised! It didn't seem like something you would do."

"You know better now, I presume?" 

"I do. I swear, you're going to be the death of whoever your next partner is."

Magusar sighed "I will not have a next partner."

Librom lifted his head from Magusar's shoulder and looked at him, concern clear in his eyes. "You aren't thinking of suicide, right? I'm still a bit worried from yesterday."

"I am not, so please do not worry." Magusar quickly responded. "I am simply thinking of leaving Avalon, once I have found the chalice."

LIbrom's eyes widened. "Really? Wouldn't that be dangerous for somebody in as high of a position as you?"

"Perhaps that would be the case if I was not in the good graces of Sanctuarium's leader."

"That's a good point, I suppose."

"You do not sound particularly enthused about the idea. of me retiring." Magusar said bemusedly.

"No, I am. I really am. I'd love for you to not have to be a part of Avalon anymore, but... what would you do? Your work has been your life for a long time; it won't be easy to just quit."

"You are right. But I would rather face that challenge than waste my life fighting for a cause I no longer believe in. I will find another way to spend my life. Something more peaceful."

Librom smiled. "That sounds nice. You've done enough fighting in your life. We both have."

* * *

"Your cooking's really improved, Magusar." Librom said, mouth full. "Last time you tried to cook something it was inedible."

Magusar frowned. "That was because you had bought rotten meat, Librom. And do not speak with your mouth full."

"How was I supposed to know the meat was rotten? And I'm dying, I can do what I want."

Magusar was silent.

Librom's face fell. "Sorry. Didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"It is alright," Magusar responded after a moment longer. "Ignoring what is right in front of us will do nothing to improve the situation."

"Still. I'd rather we enjoy the time we have left together, but I just can't stop thinking about it."

"That is understandable. I have not been able to forget it, either."

Librom laid his skewer of meat onto the ground. "I've got no appetite."

Magusar looked at his partner with concern. "You have not eaten a full meal in the last two days. You should be hungry."

Librom sighed. "You're right. And I am. It's just... I can't keep anything down. I've started vomiting up everything, even just water."

Magusar's frown deepened. "Do you feel that it is coming?"

"Yes." Librom nodded. "If my symptoms aren't just mental anymore, I have three days left at the most. More likely two."

"That is correct. After tomorrow, we must be prepared for the end."

Librom's eyes began to water. "Can I kiss you?"

"You always may."

Librom rose from his spot on the ground and circled around the campfire to sit next to Magusar, before leaning in towards him.

Eventually, Librom drew back. "That was nice. I know you aren't big on physical affection, so thank you for doing that for me."

"There is no need to thank me. I enjoyed that, too." Magusar responded, a small smile upon his lips.

"Can we do it again|?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain there is nothing else you would like to do, Librom?"

Librom laughed halfheartedly as he dangled his feet off of the edge of the pier. "You've asked me that five times now. I appreciate the concern, Magusar, but I've done everything that I wanted to do today. We went shopping for some new outfits for you, you helped me write rude letters to all those tosser higher-ups in Avalon, and I even got you to go swimming." 

Magusar scowled. "I am not sure _shoving me into the lake_ counts as getting me to swim. In fact, everything we have done today was seemingly picked out just to aggravate me."

Librom rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You know you had fun."

"Perhaps I enjoyed parts of today. _Perhaps_." Magusar replied.

"You are such a dumbarse." Librom again laughed, this time genuinely. "Still can't admit you like me after all these-"

"Librom? Are you alright?"

Librom shook his head. "I'll be right back." He began to run towards the forested area to their left, but only made it a few feet before his legs gave out and he keeled over and began to retch into the grass.

"Librom!" Magusar ran towards Librom.

The younger sorcerer continued to heave. "I- Magusar - it hurts so much!"

Magusar placed his hand on Librom's back, running circles over it. "The pain will be over soon, Librom."

For five more minutes, Librom continued to retch, and Magusar continued to mutter reassurances to his partner. Eventually, though, the contents of Librom's stomach finally escaped. 

After he had finished vomiting, Librom shakily attempted to rise to his feet, but quickly fell onto the ground.

Magusar looked down at the ground in front of Librom. It was covered in blood.

"I'm scared, Magusar." Librom hoarsely whispered. "I don't want to die."

Magusar could only hold Librom to his chest as his partner's body was wracked with sobs. Under his breath, he whispered."Chalice. I would give anything to save him. _Anything_."

And yet, the chalice still did not appear.

* * *

"After you take the medicine, Librom, you will remain conscious for roughly five minutes. Afterwards, you will fall asleep, and within an hour you will have passed."

Librom looked up at Magusar as he rested his head in his lap. "It won't hurt, right?"

Magusar shook his head. "It will not."

"Good. I've had enough pain."  
  
"You have... Are you ready, Librom?"

"I am."

From within his robes, Magusar pulled out a small pouch, from which he pulled a single leaf. "Swallow this."

Librom reached up and took the leaf, before doing as he was asked. "This is it, then."

"It is."

"I'm going to miss you, Magusar."

"I will miss you too, Librom." Magusar spoke quietly.

"Part of me- part of me thought the chalice would show itself. That today wouldn't be the end." Librom gazed out at the lake as he spoke. There was no chalice floating above the water. 

"I had thought the same. I did not want to believe you would die."

Librom moved his gaze back towards Magusar. "Before I met you, I wanted to die, Magusar. I blamed myself for what happened during the ordeal; I thought that I didn't deserve to live. But meeting you - it gave my life purpose. You saved my life."

Magusar took Librom's hands in his own. They were cold. "You did the same for me, Librom. After we sacrificed Illecebra, and I remembered my past life, I would have gone mad if you were not there to remind me of who I am."

"My partner." Librom whispered.

"Your partner."

"I wish I could have married you."

Magusar's lips trembled. "I feel the same."

"If only-" Librom was cut off by a cough. Magusar tightened his grip on Librom's hands "If only we had lived during a better time. A time without sorcerers, without monsters, without hate." Librom closed his eyes. "I think it's time."

"Alright."

Librom forced his eyes open again and stared into Magusar's. "I love you, Magusar."

Tears began to silently fall from Magusar's eyes. "And I love you, Librom."

With a small smile, Librom again closed his eyes. "Magusar... this is where your story begins."

Librom fell silent, his chest slowly rising and falling. Magusar continued to hold Librom's hands in his own, silently praying for the chalice to appear. Once Librom's breathing stopped, Magusar looked down at his partner. For a few moments longer, he stayed still, holding Librom's hands in his own.

Eventually, though, Magusar let go of one of Librom's hands. Using his free hand, he moved LIbrom's head off of his lap and gently laid it onto the grass. His eyes still red, Magusar looked down at his partner as he spoke.

"Goodbye, Librom." 

And, for the final time, Magusar let go of Librom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any grammatical or structural errors, please leave a comment. And please also tell me what you thought of the story!


End file.
